


Live In Your Blood

by knightlysoulsnatcher



Series: Your Voice Is Swallowing My Soul [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlysoulsnatcher/pseuds/knightlysoulsnatcher
Summary: He can't stop thinking about Eren's mouth, his hands, his teeth-the promise of potent violence combined with the surety that Eren would never abuse his power over Levi. He can't stop wanting, desperately, to be taken apart by Eren.Or: Levi really, really wants Eren to drink his blood.





	Live In Your Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/gifts).



> i wrote this forever ago for kayla bc you inspired me w prompts and asked for this and then term. buried me in work but!!! it is up now on here and ~~~there will be more based on the other prompts (but those will be in the series; this is a one-shot)
> 
> (title a modified lyric from the national's val jester because??????? their lyrics are the bomb dot com)

Levi figures it shouldn’t be much different, humoring Eren’s pitifully adorable date ideas now that he knows Eren is a vampire. Sure, now he knows why everything progressed with underlying aggression beneath the slowness, the way Eren’s eyes hovered over his skin with a deep ache even as his hands respectfully avoided contact.

 

They’d been on five dates before Levi could kiss Eren. Seven before Eren let Levi into his home, held him as they watched Netflix together and muttered something about needing to talk to Levi.

 

Then, three dates after Eren told Levi he was a vampire and that he wanted—hoped for—Levi to be his only human, period, and Levi is this close to walking away from the whole mess.

 

He can’t stop thinking about Eren’s mouth, his hands, his teeth—the promise of potent violence combined with the surety that Eren would never abuse his power over Levi. He can’t stop wanting, desperately, to be taken apart by Eren. He’d settle for anything at this point. Hell, he’d be okay with Eren never turning him just as much as he would be with being turned—eventually.

 

He can’t stop wanting to be taken apart by Eren, yet it seems as though the promise of imbalance between them has made Eren skittish.

 

Now, for instance. Here Levi is, having invited Eren into his home, sitting across from Eren at his table, a meal he knew was one of Eren’s favorites half-eaten before him, and he’s sick at the awareness that he’s been daydreaming about Eren face-fucking him as real-Eren slips into uncharacteristic silence more and more frequently.

 

It’s all the more insulting because Levi can see the way Eren’s hands shake, his presence uncharacteristically shaky; it’s clear he hasn’t drunk any blood in the past week by the glaze in his eyes and the way he walks like cardboard, stiff and awkward. Horribly restrained, as though Levi hadn’t even given him clear permission to touch him.

 

“Levi?”

 

“Hmm?” It’s gotten to the point where the beauty in Eren’s voice is more a curse than a relief, the knowledge that Eren seems to have given up his pursuit of Levi leaving nothing untainted.

 

After all, what else could this be? If Eren’s not drinking any blood, including Levi’s, that must mean he’s regretted everything. The thought that Eren’s changed his mind, left him unmarked like unwanted table scraps, hurts more than he cares to acknowledge.

 

“You haven’t been eating. Is everything alright?”

 

Levi’s never considered himself passive aggressive, but he’s also never considered himself desperate before. He’d rather admit to the former than the latter. “Sure.”

 

Eren frowns, and there’s that damn warmth in his eyes. It’s insulting, really. “You should eat something, Levi.”

 

Levi snorts. He’s this close to snapping at Eren; however, he doesn’t want to end things on a terrible note. His stomach clenches in protest as he, ignoring the sensation, shoves a mouthful of meat in his mouth. Well. He’ll at least let himself be impolite tonight, since he’s apparently invested enough to feign obedience.

 

Eren’s eyes glint. His hand clenches around his fork, and Levi watches the flickers of anger sparkle and fade from view.

 

Levi spreads his legs a little farther apart under the table. “Should I?”

 

Eren casually fiddles with the fork. He blinks a hint slower than normal and his voice skirts around a half-formed sigh. Does Eren _really_ think he can hide how starved he is? “Levi. Stop. Just… eat.”

 

Levi lets his own sigh out harshly. “Don’t toy with me like a goddamn fool.” His frustration bleeds him dry (ha), his eyes ache and his skin feels too tight, dry. “Don’t be vulnerable around me if you’re just going to pull away at the last minute.” He stabs his pasta for good measure. “If you can’t communicate with me, I don’t see the point in continuing whatever this is.”

 

Eren inhales sharply. “I’m trying not to hurt you.”

 

Levi cannot look at him. “Well. You’ve certainly done a great job avoiding that.”

 

“What have I done wrong? What can I do to make it up to you?”

 

 _Bite me. Claim me._ “Take care of yourself, for one thing. I didn’t tell you to bite me so you’d starve yourself.” Levi steels himself and looks at Eren, only to find that Eren won’t look directly at him, now.

 

“You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

 

“ _You said_ —”

 

“I know full well what I said.” Eren’s voice freezes Levi, literally. He can’t move, his gaze trapped, body stiff. Eren meets his stare, his gaze thick with lukewarm rage. “You’re not ready.”

 

He has to concentrate to work his mouth again. His lips are uncomfortably stiff as they work too hard to form words. “If you’re going to act like I’m a spineless baby, then drink someone else’s blood.”

 

A low growl immediately follows Levi’s response. It’s strange to witness Eren lose himself to something primal, his words lost to the growl and eyes a sudden, unearthly crimson, especially when Levi is still disconnected from movement, from possession of his own body.

 

A minute passes, the growl receding into silence. Then, “I cannot… You’re the only one, now. I will not insult my mate like that.”

 

Slowly, control and sensation are returning to his face. Levi snorts. “Pretty sure we’d have to mate before you can call me that.”

 

Eren glares at Levi.

 

“Don’t look at me like that; it’s not my fault you’ve had me this whole time and did nothing about it.”

 

Eren sighs, then feeling returns to Levi’s limbs, spreading down his neck to the tips of his toes in tingling warmth. His eyes are no longer crimson. “I’m sorry.”

 

“‘S okay. Warn me next time you wanna restrain me, though.”

 

“I’m sorry I did it without asking.”

 

“I know you didn’t mean to,” Levi says as he lets his hand reach for Eren’s across the table. “And I know you wouldn’t abuse your power. I trust you.”

 

“Thank you.” Eren smiles and gently squeezes his hand. They return their attention to their meals, and Levi’s been not-thinking about the strength it must take to handle Levi’s hand with such care when Eren interrupts, again. “If you’d like me to properly restrain you, though, tonight or any time, that can be arranged.”

 

Chills sweep down Levi’s arms. The warmth in Eren’s intense gaze mixes well with the sincerity in his words. He can’t imagine Eren’s craved him more than Levi’s craved Eren’s full attention.

 

Levi clears his throat and forces his voice to stay steady. “And what makes you think anything’s on the table tonight?”

 

Eren grins, boyish and heartbreakingly adorable in his delight. “Hope.”

 

“All that vampire power-shit, and you’re banking it on ‘hope.’” Levi scoffs playfully. “I’ve been begging for your teeth the minute you told me you’re a vampire.”

 

“Maybe you haven’t been begging properly.”

 

Levi’s nose twitches. “Oh? And how should I beg, assuming I’d even get your attention?”

 

Eren hums. “Perhaps I’ll show you how. After dinner.”

 

Not that Levi has _any_ problems with that, but… “Why would you beg me?”

 

“I’ve messed this up, haven’t I?” At Levi’s immediate silence, Eren continues. “You were right. I pulled away because I didn’t trust you, or myself, but I want to make it up to you, if that’s alright.”

 

Well, damn. Levi might actually be internally melting, now. He nods. “I should’ve communicated, too. You don’t have to beg or anything if you don’t want to.” He’s completely sincere—he would much rather have a serious case of blue balls than do anything without Eren’s full consent—but the arousal building subsides slightly as he considers not seeing Eren on his knees before him.

 

Eren smirks, and any disappointment Levi might’ve felt disintegrates. “I want to.”

 

Levi’s heart is racing. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to handle Eren’s begging.

 

Eren’s smirk widens, and Levi realizes he can probably hear his heartbeat. “Eat your dinner, Levi.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

It’s supposed to be sarcasm, but it comes out with a layer of sincerity that surprises them both. Eren’s low growl returns, this time pleasing Levi so much he hides a smirk behind his mug.  

 

Dinner moves terribly slowly; sure, Eren seems calm as ever, save the growl, only giving Levi sultry looks, but Levi feels like he’s gonna combust if he waits any longer. They aren’t touching any more, and it only makes Levi crave his skin, mouth, more.

 

It’s a welcome relief to take their dishes—Eren’s protests dying in the wake of Levi’s glare—to the sink and wash them.

 

Levi turns to look at Eren. The dishes are clean; there’s nothing else left beyond Eren. He feels completely swallowed up by him, and it’s almost scary how much he welcomes it.

 

Eren’s watching him. Levi likes the careful silence between them, so he tilts his head down, just enough to show submission, his surrender to Eren’s control.

 

The silence between them thickens, if it’s possible, and Levi’s a second away from self-doubt before he feels Eren’s arms surround him. Eren carefully picks him up and holds him to his chest, one leg underneath his knees, the other against his back.

 

It’s almost embarrassing how much Levi likes this, Eren carrying him.

 

Levi closes his eyes just as Eren enters his bedroom. Eren’s just standing now, and Levi doesn’t want to say anything, except— “Can we just. Stay like this?”

 

He feels Eren nod, kiss his head. Levi opens his eyes as Eren tilts his head down, presses their foreheads together. One of Levi’s hands comes up to cup Eren’s chin, coax him closer and press their lips together. It’s intoxicating being surrounded by Eren, feeling Eren’s body against his, supporting him, as Eren’s lips moved against his.

 

Levi playfully nips at Eren’s lips, and Eren pulls away from the kiss, pressing his lips quickly to Levi’s cheek. He carefully lowers Levi to the bed, positioning him so that he sits on the edge, legs dangling against the edges of the comforter.

 

He has a moment to flirt with disappointment, but then Eren’s kneeling between his legs and his mouth returns to his skin, this time his neck. He’s loving and attentive, lavishing his neck and, carefully moving his shirt, his left shoulder, but there’s no teeth. Maybe Levi should be concerned by how desperately he wants to be bitten by Eren; sure, he knew before he met him that he had a thing for biting, but he’d never wanted it this bad before.

 

He’s not sure if it’s the desperation to be bitten that makes him notice the deliberate lack of teeth, or if it’s the lack of teeth making him more desperate, but he does know it drives him nearly as insane as Eren himself. Eren’s hands are toying with the hem of his shirt, and his mouth has trailed up again, pressing slow kisses up his neck and chin.

 

“This okay?”

 

Feeling Eren mouth the question against his lips has chills running up and down his body. “Yeah.”

 

“I don’t want to physically restrain you tonight, but I’d like it if you tried to stay as still as possible. Does that sound okay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Eren grins and presses closer. “Good. May I take off your shirt?”

 

Levi hesitates only to breathe in his presence a little longer. “Yes, you may.”

 

They separate so Eren can take it off; as soon as he’s carefully set it to the side (not folded, but not rumpled, and it’s enough to make Levi swoon), he’s back mouthing at Levi’s skin, licking and kissing Levi’s chest. Eren’s paying the same attention to his arms, occasionally breaking away to kiss his wrists or elbows. Levi keeps himself as still as possible, only moving when Eren coaxes movement.

 

Eren’s whispering nonsense, mostly Levi’s name, against his skin between kisses. With anyone else, it might’ve been a bit much, but he’s touch-starved and aching for Eren’s teeth that the teasing has him shaking, his eyes closed.

 

“Please, Levi,” Eren murmurs, “may I bite you, please?”

 

“Yes.” It comes out just as desperate as Eren’s pleading.

 

Their eyes meet, and it’s a shock that Eren’s close to tears. “Thank you.”

 

Levi replies by tilting his head back slightly, presenting his neck. He’s heard that the gesture is considered intimate between vampires, but he isn’t prepared for how wrecked Eren looks, staring at him with open arousal and adoration. He’s pleased that this movement doesn’t anger Eren.

 

Carefully, he first kisses Levi’s jaw, then mouths at his neck, this time letting his teeth scrape against his skin. It’s clear that Eren’s reached his limit, because he only teases Levi once or twice before he’s biting him properly.

 

There’s a sweet pinch-sting, and Levi can faintly feel Eren drinking, but the sensation is overwhelmed by a sweet warmth lingering just beneath his skin. He’s been rock hard this whole time, but it’s only now that he feels achingly close to coming. He moans as he feels Eren’s shaking hands grip his waist. 

 

He’s distantly aware that he’s rutting against the small space between him and Eren, a low whine trapped in his mouth. He regrets that he’s moving, but he can’t bring himself to stop.

 

Eren pulls his fangs out of Levi and tongues the bite, lapping up any stray blood, and Levi comes in his pants. He closes his eyes, loses himself in the fleeting sensation.

 

When he returns to himself, he’s surprised to find that he doesn’t feel as weak as he expected.

 

“Levi.” Eren’s voice is completely wrecked. His lips are too-red, and Levi can faintly smell his own blood. “Are you alright?”

 

Levi nods. “That was…”

 

“I’ve never experienced anything like that before.”

 

Levi shakes his head. “I’m…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m definitely not letting you starve yourself again.”

 

Eren chuckles and leans forward, holding Levi close. Levi closes his eyes, spent but satisfied.


End file.
